


Take Me Away From Here

by ChrysCare



Series: Music Meme [64]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrysCare/pseuds/ChrysCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Take Me Away from Here-Tim McGraw (Pandora)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take Me Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Take Me Away from Here-Tim McGraw (Pandora)

Mirage sits on the edge of the hanger, the Autobots and humans walk around the base as the star sets against the mountains. He watches as the green Autobot, Hound, walks out, well more like limps out of the medical bay. How could anyone stand fighting a hopeless war? If it wasn’t for the Decepticons attacking his neutral camp he wouldn’t even be here. What was the point of staying with the Autobots? 

“Has anyone seen Mirage?” Sam asks, Mirage rolls his optics, of course the human pet of Bumblebee would notice he was gone. He perches on the edge, not even attempting to hide behind the building. Not like he needed to, his cloaking shield made him invisible. 

“Have you checked the hanger?” Hound asks. “He’s probably sulking.”


End file.
